Pacific pup
(I seen pacific rim yesterday and it was AWESOME ,So I'm making a story based on the movie) Characters: Chase Skye Rocky Marshall Rubble Rocky Kattie Stacker Pentecost (dog version) It was 3 years after the first Kaiju attack happen in San Francisco. We where in the lookout in adventure bay discussing about about what are we gonna do....then there it was, jeagers. Giant robots that will be controlled by 2 pilots. Each will control one half of the machines. The loud commotions came and went about who will join until we the paw patrol stood up and volunteered..... The speaker called out at the shatterdome...."Ghispy Danger Cat: 4 Knifehead" Chase telling skye: Lets Go! Lets Go! Skye saying sleepy: What cat? Chase: Cat: 4,4,4,4,4,4,4...Code name: KnifeHead! The two got ready and walked to the hanger putting on thier suits. Chase: I can't wait until we kick this kaiju butt! Skye: True, Better than Hearing Rocky and Zuma celebrating because they got another kill. Chase: yeah The two went to their drop and got suited for the drift Chase: Are you ready for the Drift? Skye: Yeah! I'm ready! Chase: OK They went to each other mind and to see the past memories of the lookout and playing pup pup boogie ,before this all started. They them where told that its alright and ok. The jeagers where taken by 6 helicopters to the kaiju zone. To see Knifehead about to hit a boat. they drop and a there stood there 6 kill. Knifehead jumps on top of ghispy ,but is then pushed off the jeager and lands on some rocks. The jeager walks over and does a swing to the left then to the right then knife is knockout. Chase: OKAY lets grab the boat then go! Skye: Yes! They grab the boat ,But doesn't see Knife come out of the water and strikes ghispy left arm. He lets go of the boat and it goes down out of sight. Ghispy then punches Knife Into the water. They think that he is dead until Knife starts to drag him to the water and at that time Ghispy Right arm rips off. Chase feels the pain and yells. Knife then hits Skyes Side And Knocking her off of the drift. The jeagers stands hopeless before Chase puts his plasma cannon on. He is still weak while Knife is biting the parts off of Ghispy. GHispy shoots..Knocking both signals off the radar.... Chase: There....Land! The jeager tramples against the ice metal against ice. A little pup runs over to the site LP: Are you okay? Chase: Yesssss... Chase lays on the ground tired of what just happened. the little pup runs over to the head and helps Skye. Chase: skye,Skye,SKYE! Chase ran up in excitement to see that she is alive and not dead. Skye: Hey... Chase: Whats the matter? Skye: I don't think this is the right place for me. Chase: skye...As long as you stay with me this is the right place! The little pup runs to get help Thanks for reading There will be more coming soon BYE!BYE!!